


Wait For Summertime

by kierenmonroe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Punk!Dean, nerd!cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierenmonroe/pseuds/kierenmonroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every morning, Cas stopped in the cozy bakery on his way to work, and every morning he stared at the green eyed man in the kitchen.  He only caught brief glimpses, blue dyed tips and pierced ears, tattooed arms.  Usually Cas wasn’t into that kind of guy, but in this case he really has no choice.  He hoped that one day he’d come out, but so far he hadn’t been so lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait For Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out Casey's art <3

Every morning, Cas stopped in the cozy bakery on his way to work, and every morning he stared at the green eyed man in the kitchen.  He only caught brief glimpses, blue dyed tips and pierced ears, tattooed arms.  Usually Cas wasn’t into that kind of guy, but in this case he really has no choice.  He hoped that one day he’d come out, but so far he hadn’t been so lucky.

Then one day, Cas had ordered his usual—a croissant drizzled with honey and a large coffee—and when he looked up he’s met with the greenest eyes he’s ever seen.  “You Cas?”

Cas nodded, trying not to let his mouth hang open.  The man grinned, setting the plate and mug down on the counter and reaching to shake Cas’ hand.  “I think you’ve been in here on a daily basis longer than any of our other regulars, had to come and meet you for myself.  I’m Dean.”

“I—you’re welcome?”  Cas is flushed, his hand still grasped in the other man’s.  “I love this place.”

The man smiled, crossing his arms, and Cas took the moment to admire the sight.  He’s got tattoos all up his arms, and more piercings than Cas can count.  He’s wearing eyeliner, which shouldn’t have been as attractive as it was.  After a moment Cas realized he was staring and he averts his eyes, staring instead at the tattoos. 

There’s a feather along his forearm with the name ‘Mary’ beside it, and date along his wrist.  And there above the feather, Cas saw something in a slanting script that almost made him drop the plate he had just picked up.  “Castiel?”

Dean looked confused for a moment, then glanced down at his arm.  “Oh!  Yeah, my mom really loved talking about angels.  Castiel is—”

“The Angel of Thursday.”

“Yeah!”  Dean smiled, looking up to meet Cas’ eyes.  “Not many people know that.”

Cas grinned, feeling his face heat up.  “Yeah, well.  Ever wonder what Cas was short for?”

Dean blinked at him, confusion clear on his face, then his eyes went wide.  “No way.”

“Yes way.  Castiel Novak, at your service.”

“That’s insane!”  Dean trotted around the counter, moving to stand beside Cas.  “This is so weird.  I mean, no offense, but it’s a pretty unusual name.  It’s not like I’ve got John tattooed here.”

Cas shrugged, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms.  “No, I get what you mean.  That’s why I usually prefer to go by Cas.  My family is very religious.”  He grabbed his plate and coffee, gesturing for Dean to follow him.  They head for a table by the window, looking out at the snow covered street.  Cas sipped at his coffee, trying to ignore Dean’s eyes on him. 

“So what brings you here every morning?”

Cas swallowed his bite of croissant, trying not to choke.  “I work downtown, but I leave early to catch the bus and end up way too early for work so I stop in here.  At first it was just because it was warm, but then I tried the pastries and I was hooked.”

Dean grinned, looking down at his hands as a blush spread across his face.  “Yeah, well.  Thanks.”

They fell into silence and Cas awkwardly finished his croissant, pushing the last bite towards Dean, who smiled and took it.  He cleared his throat and stood, collecting Cas’ dishes.  “Right, well.  It was nice to meet you, Cas.”

Dean turned and moved back towards the kitchen while Cas zipped us his coat, bracing himself for the winter wind outdoors.  He heard his name and turned, hope springing up in his chest.  Dean was moving towards him again, with something outstretched in his hand.  Cas moved to meet him half way, heart racing—

“You almost forgot your receipt.”

Cas’ smile fell from his face and he took the paper, nodding and shoving it into his pocket.  “Thanks.  It was nice to talk to you.”

Dean noticed the change and reached out to touch Cas’ arm, but Cas turned and stepped out the door, leaving Dean standing alone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://sirentrash.tumblr.com)


End file.
